I Miss You
by Kain Darkheart
Summary: Está solo... ella se ha ido... su vida dependía de la pequeña niña muerta, y ahora la necesita más que a nada... ¿Qué hará el inmortal vampiro para recuperarla? Ragamuffin
1. Pesadillas

**Notas de la autora: **Normalmente no dejo notas como éstas, pero creo que ahora es necesario, como me he vuelto fan de Lenore, y como en todas las ocasiones en que algo me gusta, no puedo evitar que mi mente se invente una historia, y aquí está, éste es un Ragamuffin&Lenore, se lleva a cabo después de que el alma de Lenore vuelve al más allá; Ragamuffin la extraña, y comienza a perder la cordura… Disfruten del fic, que yo realmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.

**Disclaimer: **Lenore, la Hermosa Niña Muerta, junto con Ragamuffin, y el resto de los personajes, pertenece a su creador Roman Dirge.

**I Miss You**

**Capítulo Uno: Pesadillas**

Abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, la noche cubría el ambiente, el lugar se encontraba silencioso y solo, claro… desde hacía días que todo estaba solo.  
Se sentó en la vieja y desvencijada cama, ese olor pútrido a su alrededor ya no era tan fuerte desde que la pequeña niña se había ido, por que él mismo se había deshecho de los gatos muertos y de muchas de las partes humanas y sobrenaturales que ella guardaba en frascos, todo le recordaba a Lenore…  
-Maldito sea el momento en que su fluido embalsamado cayó sobre mi cuerpo…-se dijo a sí mismo con desprecio, al quedarse él como un muñeco su forma de vivir dependía completamente de ella, pues Lenore lo quería sin importarle que fuese un malvado vampiro dentro de un feo muñeco de felpa.  
Se sentía extraño, por alguna razón esa noche se sentía con más energía, y por alguna otra razón volvía a sentir esa necesidad de sangre… ¿Por qué?.  
Miro a su lado¿una carta¿Como no la había visto antes? Extendió la mano para tomarla y… ¡Sorpresa¡Qué era aquello que lo dejaba anonadado! Su mano se notaba en cinco extremidades llamadas dedos, observó el final de sus mangas.  
-¡Qué demonios…!.-se levantó de la cama, obviamente se sentía más alto, se tocó su pálido rostro con sus ásperas manos y lo supo… había vuelto por fin a su antigua forma, pero no podía evitar cuestionarse cómo y por qué, y después de varios minutos en los cuales la duda embargó su oscuro ser, recordó de nuevo aquella carta sobre la cama; la abrió lentamente y comenzó a leer.

"Sr. Ragamuffin:  
Le tengo una linda sorpresa que sé que le encantará, vaya a la sala de estar…"

Le temblaron las manos, la letra de aquella carta era infantil, algo mal hecha y con notables faltas de ortografía, podía reconocerla.  
-Lenore…  
Se había quedado estático por unos minutos más, eran demasiadas cosas que sobrellevar para una sola noche que parecía no acabar aún.  
Sintió una gran emoción crecer dentro de él, explotando de tal manera que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido de la habitación, con solo la idea de ir a la sala de estar en la mente, sin nada más.  
Detuvo su apresurado paso al llegar a la sala de estar, conociendo bien las paredes llenas de telarañas, los muebles con la tela rota y enmohecida, las ratas que pasaban una y otra vez por los oscuros rincones, pero no había nadie ahí. Fácilmente con sus habilidades sobrenaturales podía sentir la vida a su alrededor, pero además de todas las alimañas no sintió otro palpitar en ese sitio ni parecía sentirse en toda la casa, en teoría, todo seguía vacío, tanto en el ambiente, como en el interior de su ser.  
Bajó la mirada, se sentía decepcionado, tal vez todo era parte de una fantasía, tal vez al fin se había vuelto loco y comenzaba a tener alucinaciones, a ver cosas que en realidad no estaban ahí, tal vez seguía siendo un muñeco de felpa corriendo por los alrededores de la casa sin razón alguna, viendo pedazos de nada simulando que eran cartas, y quedándose quieto con la mirada vacía como un idiota.  
Todos aquellos pensamientos pasaron por un segundo en su mente; negó con la cabeza tratando de que todas esas ilusiones desaparecieran y volver a la realidad, por más cruda que esta fuera, pero no pasaba nada, y al levantar la mirada, abrió grandes los ojos, pues en la gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna a la habitación, se encontraba la silueta de una figura femenina, de espaldas a él, su cuerpo era cubierto por un largo vestido negro, y su largo cabello ondulado y rubio llegaba hasta su cintura.  
¿Cómo no había sentido antes esa presencia? Parecía casi hipnotizado por aquella silueta, había hecho que su mente quedara completamente en blanco, sin ningún pensamiento, su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse solo. Dio un paso, luego otro, su instinto asesino se había apoderado de él, le aturdía los oídos el palpitar incesante de la sangre dentro del cuerpo de aquella joven junto a la ventana.  
Sus incontrolables pies no se detenían, y siguieron su paso hasta encontrarse frente a aquella chica que aún no volteaba como si no sintiera su presencia detrás de ella, casi como recuperándose, sintió algo de pena al levantar su brazo hasta que sus delgados dedos tocaran aquellos hermosos rizos y encontrándose pronto con la tela negra que cubría sus hombros.  
Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, acercándose más hasta apoyar su mentón sobre uno de ellos, para ser específico, el izquierdo; en el fondo, deseaba ver el rostro de aquel hermoso e inmóvil presente, sin embargo, el instinto que en ese momento lo embargaba le mostraba una idea diferente: "¿Para que ver su rostro si tienes su cuello en frente?".  
Ya sin el menor recato, abrió la boca dejando a la vista sus largos y afilados colmillos. Ansioso, los cerró en el cuello de su víctima, y fue en ese instante el primero en que la figura de aquella muchacha mostró señales de vida, al levantar el brazo derecho para que su fina mano tocase la cabeza de Ragamuffin, mientras se escuchaba como un estruendo en la habitación, un ligerísimo quejido de dolor de parte de sus delicados labios.  
¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Lo ignoraba, y sinceramente no le importaba, se sentía satisfecho, y estando conciente de la debilidad de la joven, había colocado su brazo alrededor de su cintura para que no cayera al suelo; una parte de él se dijo mientras sentía desfallecer a "su linda sorpresa": "Es una lástima, que morirá en cualquier momento…". Cerró los ojos, sosteniendo completamente a la chica para recostarla lentamente en el suelo, sentía la sangre caliente escurrir por sus labios, al punto de que una gota se deslizó por su mentón y cayó.  
Abrió los ojos nuevamente y levantó la mirada. Se quedó horrorizado…  
Aquella figura que sostenía aún mantenía los ojos completamente abiertos, con esa gota de sangre caída sobre su mejilla izquierda, pero esa mirada, la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar.  
-¡Lenore…!-dijo entrecortado, sintió por un segundo unas terribles náuseas por la sangre que ahora corría por sus propias venas, más fue su horror al ver a la muchacha sonreír.  
-Lo amo, Sr Ragamuffin…-dijo suave, inocentemente, su voz era la misma, tal vez ya no tan chirriante como lo era antes, pero el mismo tono, el mismo sentimiento de cuando lo abrazaba siendo un muñeco y le decía: "Amo al Sr. Ragamuffin, el Sr. Ragamuffin es muy especial…"  
-¡Lenore, por favor…!-ya casi gritando, Ragamuffin la abrazó, rogándole, aunque sabía que todo era culpa suya, la había recuperado, y él había vuelto a ser el mismo¡y la estaba perdiendo nuevamente! La había tenido entre sus brazos y le había quitado su esencia, su vida, no soportaba perderla de nuevo…  
-¡Perdóname, Lenore¡Lenore!-la abrazó con más fuerza, sangrientas lágrimas comenzaban a derramar sus ojos manchando un poco el cabello de Lenore, mientras ella perdía fuerzas rápidamente, hasta el momento en que Ragamuffin sintió el frío en el cuerpo sin vida de su amada niña.  
-¡Qué clase de maldito regalo es éste,-pensó colérico y dolido, separándose para ver de nuevo el rostro de Lenore, ya había cerrado sus claros ojos, él hizo lo mismo, los cerró con fuerza, ahogándose en un gritó desgarrador.

-¡Lenore!.-su respiración era agitada, tanto que comenzó a ahogarse y tosió varias veces, le pesaban los ojos, vio a su alrededor, era de día, estaba en la cama que antiguamente usaba Lenore, quiso ver sus manos más no tenía, volvía a ver esos bracitos de hilo y tela, tal vez si había perdido la razón, torturándose con esas pesadillas.  
-¡Malvado Señor "hada de los dientes"!-maldijo amenazando con un brazo, simulando que tenía un puño, sabía que ese monstruo que causaba los malos sueños no era el hada de los dientes, pero… Lenore creía que si lo era.  
-Qué estúpido soy…-miró hacia arriba, para la siguiente noche pondría el atrapa sueños para acabar con ese tonto monstruo que lo hacía pensar tanto en esa niña de rubia cabellera.  
-Lenore… Quisiera saber como te encuentras…

**Continuará…**

Lo sé, lo sé, es una historia muy dramática, pero así se me ocurrió, además, creo que ya tengo en la mente lo que escribiré hasta en dos capítulos más, jejejeje.  
Si, también sé que casi nadie leerá este fanfic, además de que mucha gente no conoce Lenore, es el primero que se ha escrito en español, lo cual me hace sentir muy orgullosa, es la primera vez que escribo una primicia de algo xD.  
Otra cosa es que tal vez algunos se queden algo sacados de onda con como pueden estar juntos estos dos, pero igual ¿les parece mejor que Lenore se quede con Mr Gosh? Bueno, sinceramente a mi no xD.

Kaín Darkheart

"He Loves Me… He Loves Me Not... She Loves Me... She Loves Me Not..."


	2. Falso Hogar

**Capítulo Dos: Falso Hogar**

No había sol, el brillo venía de las antorchas, llamas en las deshechas y tristes paredes, pero fuera de aquellas luces deprimentes, la oscuridad regía el lugar.  
Un enorme barranco, y los seres lograban ver una silueta sentada en su empuntada y peligrosa orilla.  
Sus piececitos colgaban, y la mirada de aquella personita miraba hacia un fondo que no existía. Estaba rodeada de algunos juguetes, cuántas ganas tenía de tirarlos.  
Era una niña, usaba un vestido negro, y su cabello rubio le llegaba los hombros, su inusual mirada se notaba triste.  
-Este lugar huele como a muerte…-dijo para sí, como si fuera algo nuevo. Se hizo un poco más para adelante, pensando en tal vez perderse en aquel abismo, pero si eso la "mataba" no valía la pena, seguiría estando en ese maldito lugar.  
Frunció el ceño, tomó uno de los juguetes y lo tiró con rabia, para luego cruzarse de brazos infantilmente.  
-¿No te agradan?.-preguntó una tétrica voz a su espalda.  
-No.-dijo simple y rápido.  
-Pensé que te haría feliz tenerlos…  
-No me molestes.-La niña no se giró, miraba al vacío, y escuchar a ese sujeto hacía que sus ojos blancos se humedecieran.  
Aquel ser muerto, sin ojos, y con la piel contraída y fea, pero de elegante vestimenta de hace dos siglos la había traído al mundo de los muertos, un infierno que ella ya no podía aguantar.  
-Yo no vine aquí a molestarte,-lo primero que vio fue el bastón de ese muerto cuando se colocó de pie a su lado, pero aún así, no se volteó a verlo-sólo quiero hablar contigo, pequeña…  
-¿Qué quieres?.-la fastidiaba, y sólo dejó su posición de brazos cruzados para tallarse los ojos, que comenzaban a lagrimear.  
-No me gusta que estés triste, pequeña Lenore,-se fue agachando lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado-¿Hay algo que desees que pueda darte?.  
-Quiero irme a casa.-volvió a hablar rápidamente, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas flexionadas, con la cara casi escondida entre ellas.  
-Estás en casa.  
-¡Ésta no es mi casa!-Lenore volteó hacia él-En mi casa está mi gatito, mis juguetes, mis cosas, mis amigos y…  
-¿Y…?-el ser movió la cabeza en señal de duda, puesto que no era capaz de levantar la ceja.  
-El Sr. Ragamuffin…-los ojos de la niña se humedecieron más y escondió su rostro completamente entre sus brazos y piernas, comenzando a sollozar.  
-¡Oh! No vale la pena que llores por un muñeco…-dijo con una voz que parecía reconfortante, pero llena de arrogancia.  
-Era mi amigo…-dijo la niña sin inmutarse de donde estaba.  
-Pequeña…-le acarició el cabello con una mano, su lindo pelo rubio, y con la otra le levantó el rostro-No necesitas nada de eso, estás en casa, y yo puedo dar todo lo que quieras…  
El rostro de la niña se veía asustado y triste, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, en ese momento recordó la mayor razón por la cual deseaba regresar, y la cosa que realmente quería: a su muñeco, aquella personita rara que cuidaba de ella y le aconsejaba, a Ragamuffin.  
Negó bruscamente con la cabeza y se levantó de golpe para empezar a correr mientras sus lágrimas seguían brotando.  
En su ciego camino, divisó borrosamente de una figurilla que llevaba un trinche en la mano.  
-¡Hey, Lenore, mi amo dice que…!-alcanzó a decir Pooty antes de que la chica pasara a alta velocidad a su lado y lo hiciera girar, dejándolo al terminar tirado en el piso.  
No quería escuchar a nadie ni a nada de lo que se encontraba en ese lugar que tanto odiaba.  
Se detuvo, era un lugar solitario, oscuro, rodeado de tierra seca llena de grietas y pocos árboles negros, delgados y vacíos; Lenore se sentó en aquel suelo de la misma forma que en aquel acantilado, abrazando sus piernas.  
-Juguemos a las escondidas… Sr. Ragamuffin¿Por qué aún no me encuentra?.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a ocultar su rostro, y sollozar para sí.

-¡Maldita sea!.-gritó el muñeco de felpa con furia, pateando a un pequeño insecto que pasaba por ahí…  
Estaba comenzando a crecer un odio por el monstruo de las pesadillas, castigándolo con aquellos malditos sueños que no se detenían, y en todas siempre lo mismo, ver a la pequeña Lenore perecer nuevamente, y para torturarlo más, en sus propios brazos.  
Decidió dar una caminata, después de todo, la casa de Lenore era realmente grande, y que decir del jardín trasero, un enorme cementerio de paisaje solitario y hostil, o tal vez era que ahora todo para Ragamuffin era de esa forma.  
Tenía la mirada baja mientras sus pasitos lo llevaban inconscientemente hasta cierta colina junto a un gran árbol seco, donde yacía una tumba con un mausoleo en forma de un extraño ángel.

"_Lenore Nevermore"_

-¡Hey!.-El iris de Ragamuffin se hizo diminuto, no sólo por haber llegado ahí, si no por quien se encontraba ahí-¡Qué demonios haces aquí!  
-Ehh… ¿Yo?.. ehh.. bueno, creí que la hermosa Lenore se sentiría muy sola allá abajo… y quiero estar con ella.  
Mr. Gosh, nadie más tendría una excusa tan estúpida para querer hacer algo así. Ahí estaba parado junto a la tumba de Lenore con una pala, probablemente lo que decía, aunque tonto, era cierto, en el sentido de que simplemente era un idiota enamorado y ya no podía vivir sin su amada.  
Igual que él.  
-¿Qué clase de idiota eres para querer desenterrar el cuerpo de Lenore, imbécil!.  
-No lo desenterraré, me quedaré ahí junto a ella.  
Ragamuffin gruñó ligeramente, se acercó a Mr Gosh.  
-Mira…¡Lenore siempre ha estado muerta¡Y si quieres sacar algo de su tumba no encontrarás más que su maldito cadáver!-Estaba realmente colérico, al punto de saltar a su altura y tomarlo de la solapa para que el hombre de ojos de botón se inclinara-¡Porque su alma ya no está aquí¿Qué no lo entiendes, desgraciado pedazo de tela!.  
Se quedaron así, en silencio, la respiración del muñeco de felpa se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta el momento en que soltó a Mr. Gosh y este simplemente se dejó caer al suelo, comenzando a sollozar.  
-¡Oh, mi amada Lenore!.-gritaba con la cabeza contra el suelo y sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, tirado ahí sobre la tierra, frente a la tumba de la niña muerta, como aquel día, en el que fueron de nuevo a su funeral.  
-Patético…-Ragamuffin tenía el rostro serio y fastidiado, esperó un momento para que el sujeto se calmara y dejara de llorar-¡Ya, levántate!.-lo pateó, aunque o sirviera de mucho-Y entiende una cosa…  
Mr. Gosh levantó la vista.  
-Desde que Lenore se fue, ésta es mi casa, y mientras quieras tener algo que ver con mi casa…-fue subiendo el tono de voz, resaltando mucho el "mi"-vas a obedecer mis reglas, y las reglas más importantes son¡No te quiero cerca de MI mansión, no te quiero cerca de MI jardín! Y especialmente… ¡No te quiero cerca de la tumba de MI Lenore!-gritó completamente airado, sin siquiera notar su última frase.  
Mr. Gosh se puso en pie lentamente-Pero… Lenore no…  
Ragamuffin lo interrumpió-¡Lárgate!.  
Como si hubiera retumbado dentro de él, el grito hizo que Mr. Gosh cayera al suelo de espaldas, para inmediatamente levantarse de nuevo y salir corriendo.  
Ragamuffin suspiró resignado.  
Tal vez lo que hacía no valía la pena, después de todo, ella no iba a regresar.  
Tenía ganas de romper cosas, de alguna forma esa pequeña discusión con ese tonto lo había tranquilizado ligeramente, pero aún se sentía mal, con mucha energía negativa adentro.  
-Tal vez necesito aire más fresco.-se dijo a sí mismo con algo de sarcasmo.  
Se había cansado ya de la mansión.

Lo único entretenido era contar a la gente que gritaba al verlo, un muñeco de felpa caminando por la calle no es algo que se vea todos los días, y menos cuando iba maldiciendo a cualquiera que se le topara y le dijera algo.  
A cada paso se sentía más insignificante, ya no tenía ganas de nada, absolutamente de nada, lo atormentaba su pesadilla, y andar solo por esas calles lo hacía sentir mal, pues también extrañaba andar por la ciudad siendo arrastrado por Lenore, y la gente pensaba que simplemente era el muñeco de felpa de una pequeña y tierna niña.  
Se detuvo.  
Aquella calle se le hizo conocida, era un enorme y viejo edificio, un lugar antiguo pero bien conservado, era un lugar con un cartel sobre la puerta que decía **_"Le_** **_Yum"_**, un hotel, tal vez.  
¿Por qué se le hacía tan conocida?.  
No se molestó en pensarlo. Bajó la mirada y en ese instante un auto pasó sobre un charco y le hizo caer el agua lodosa encima.  
Por un segundo le pasó por la cabeza tomar al sujeto que conducía y asesinarlo, pero no podía hacerlo.  
No podía hacer nada.  
Se dejó caer y se quedó inmóvil, tendría suerte si caía un meteorito y lo hacía añicos.  
-¡Oh, dios¡No!.  
¿De donde recordaba esa oración?  
Era una niña de cabello claro sostenido con dos coletas, usaba un vestido azul rey con negro y un medallón con una estrella en su pecho.  
-¡Pobre muñeco¡Alguien debió haberlo perdido!.-la niña había salido de ese lugar, y se acercó a él, tomándolo en sus pequeñas manos-Es muy lindo, pero mira como te tienen, te llevaré a casa.  
Ragamuffin siguió actuando como un muñeco, sin moverse, sin reaccionar, experimentando cierto conforte el sentir los brazos de esa niña sosteniéndolo.  
Volvió a entrar al _Le Yum_ y resultó que si era un hotel, muy grande y lujoso, la pequeña lo llevó al ascensor, y subieron varios pisos, no le importó saber cuantos, hasta que el aparato paró y la niña siguió su camino por los pasillos, cuando detuvo su paso en una puerta y abrió sólo para entrar a un lugar igual de bello, con un estilo antiguo muy hermoso.  
-¡Abuela, ya estoy aquí!.  
La infante lo dejó en una mesilla de sala.  
-Quédate aquí, pequeño amigo.-le dijo a Ragamuffin con una tierna sonrisa.  
Sólo los ojos del vampiro se movieron, mirando el techo, los muebles, cada objeto de esa habitación.  
-Felicia, sabes que puedo andar sola.-Ésta era una voz áspera y medio ronca.  
¿Felicia?.  
-Lo sé, abuela, pero no quiero que te pase nada.  
Era una anciana, de vestido negro y el mismo medallón que la niña usaba, con unos pocos cabellos negros entre su cabellera blanca agarrada por atrás, en la que algunos bucles se soltaban de su agarre y caían ligeramente sobre su cara arrugada. La pequeña niña la llevaba del brazo.  
-¿No tenías que ir a la tienda, Felicia?.-preguntó la vieja sentándose en un sillón junto a la mesita.  
-Si, pero, hallé en el suelo a este muñeco y no quise dejarlo ahí, es muy lindo¿No lo crees?.  
-Si, querida.  
Ragamuffin observaba la mirada algo receñida de esa señora hacia él, algo en toda aquella situación se le hacía muy conocido, pero no tenía nada en que pensar, y no podía hacerlo aunque lo deseara.  
-Bueno, tengo que irme otra vez, regreso en un momento, abuela, te quiero.  
La pequeña desapareció en un momento del lugar.  
Un molesto silencio inundó la sala, no había ningún sonido exceptuando la respiración de esa anciana, la cual de pronto rió ligeramente y se quedó con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Después de todo un siglo¿Aún sigues aquí… Ragamuffin?.-comentó cerrando los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa.  
Como un choque eléctrico, todas aquellas extrañezas que había sentido desde que se detuvo en esa calle, le llegaron de golpe de forma tan brusca que hasta a él mismo le dolió.  
Y en una extraña reacción rápida, se levantó y con su bracito de felpa señaló a la anciana, y le gritó con sumo rencor.  
-¡Tú, bruja!.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la Autora: **Segundo capítulo terminado, lo repito, sé que es una historia muy extraña, y muy dramática, al igual que un poco compleja, sólo espero que la entiendan, y si llegan a entenderla, pues tal vez a que les guste.

Ragamuffin&Lenore.


End file.
